


Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

by skellingtonskeleton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Please ignore this if you see it im just tryna figure out ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellingtonskeleton/pseuds/skellingtonskeleton
Summary: I g n o r e  t h i s
Relationships: Me/stupidity





	Ignore this ignore this ignore this ignore this

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> ignore this
> 
> leave
> 
> begone

yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo  
Yo

**Author's Note:**

> why tf didn't you ignore it what


End file.
